


Ace of Hearts

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: There's a tension in Oliver and Cedric's relationship that was not on the cards.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 13





	Ace of Hearts

There were ivory hooked fingers playing notes that rung out. It was hard to put into words but there was a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like when he used to curl up in his mother’s arms. Or hot chicken soup on a cold winter night. But this time it was not a comfortable warmth. It eroded his body as his feet slapped marble and he approached the piano-playing boy.

“Cedric,” he said, in an almost inaudible fashion. 

Cedric turned around, the moon shining down on his mop of honey hair. His angular face looked almost white in the pale evening. “Oliver?” He stood and stepped away from the piano, reaching towards the other young man. Cedric had four inches on him, but they were both tall. Fear glistened in Oliver’s eyes and the tears came quickly, even though he tried to push through the pressure in his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry,” Oliver whimpered. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. I was ashamed.” Cedric took Oliver into his arms and ran his hand up and down his spine. The slow circular strokes soothed them both. Deep breaths were exhaled into the dark room. A moment later, however, there was a sad clamber of footsteps as the taller of the two backed away.

“I want you to explain it to me,” Cedric whispered intensely. Somehow his tone was sympathetic but not at all lacking in urgency. “Just please explain it.” He tugged at Oliver’s blue t-shirt and ran one of the backs of his slender hands on the side of Oliver’s brunette head. The motion lasted an eternity.

Oliver took a breath. “It just doesn’t do anything to me when you touch me like that. I don’t feel anything. When you kiss me it’s electric. But… I don’t… I don’t want to go any further.”

“And in the future?”

“I don’t want to ever. With anyone. This isn’t a question of you. But I can’t keep you with me if it’s not something you want D.” The nickname made just as much sense as it did a year ago, but Cedric liked it. It was the first letter of his last name and the last letter of Oliver’s. 

“Ol, I still have my desires. But you’re one of them and I’m not going to give that up. That’s just heartbreaking.”

There was more silence. The two looked away from each other. At one point Cedric paced around the piano. By the time a sound emerged the early sunlight drifted into the stone room. The astronomy tower brightened with 7 AM illumination. You could finally make out the January ground and the mountains in the distance, the sun peeking out behind them.

Cedric finally made his way back towards Oliver. He pinpointed his body with his Pretty Boy blue eyes. When Cedric stood in front of him he reached out and took his right hand to cup Oliver’s chin. “Come here.”

They stood incredibly close. Their breath misted the other’s upper lip like an early morning frost on a winter windowpane. They drank each other up, lapping tongues and adrenaline rushes coursing through weary veins. The only point of connection they had was Cedric’s outstretched hand. “Come here, I said.” Cedric moved the placement of his hand, grabbing the t-shirt again. This time he reached for Oliver’s abdomen. When he brought Oliver close enough that their rocky hip bones had contact and their stomachs faced each other, Cedric moved his hand once more to wrap around Oliver in an embrace. His hand rested on the small of his blue t-shirt back. “You’re my lucky charm Wanker. I am not letting you go that easy Ol.”

With a slow downward bend of his head, Cedric pressed their lips together. The warmth of their mouths made up for the chill of the air, and they wrapped themselves up in each other. 

“Well, that was seven hours late.” Oliver grinned for the first time in almost a week.

“As usual. I’m just so busy. I have better things to do.”

“Happy New Year.”


End file.
